


Helpless

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Game, Pre-Trespasser, and its 75 percent more painful for the inquisitor, the mark starts acting up long before the events of trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: Green flashes. Yelling. Distant cries for help. Blood. Oh, maker, so much blood. It won’t stop, it won’t stop! A white flash-Post-game but pre-Trespasser.





	Helpless

_ Green flashes. Yelling. Distant cries for help. Blood. Oh, maker, so much blood. It won’t stop, it won’t stop! A white flash-  _

Fortis jolts awake, sweat glistening on his forehead and his lungs gasping for breath. His hand reaches beside him, searching desperately. Dorian wakes from his slumber. “Amatus?” he calls. Two hands cup Fortis’ face and turns it to the man beside him. “It’s okay, just breathe. You’re okay.” 

Fortis swallows and watches his love’s eyes search his own. He whispers, “It was so real this time. I could  _ feel _ the breach. I could feel all of the souls trapped in the fade.” 

Dorian pulls him towards his chest and wraps his arms around his broad shoulders. His right hand tangles in the messy red locks and lightly massage his scalp. Fortis instantly feels calmer. Just as his eyes start to drift shut he feels it: a burning pain from his fingers to his elbow on his left arm. The mark was going out of control. Bright green veins shot up and down his forearm while he felt every nerve burn. The entire room lit up from the bright green flashes coming from his hand. 

Tears start flowing down his face. “It burns! Fucking Maker, it _burns_!” He buries his face in Dorian’s shoulder, tears leaving a wet spot on his shirt. 

Dorian feels his heart break. Every day for a week the mark would act up like this. More often than not it would accompany the reoccurring nightmare Fortis faced almost daily. No amount of healing magic could calm the mark when it flared. All they could was wait it out and hope that the pain would pass quickly. Some nights it did, others it could take hours. Every day it occurred it hurt Dorian almost as much as it did Fortis. Seeing his amatus in so much pain that he knew he couldn’t do anything to help was the worst experience of his life. He just hoped it could stop, that they would find answers, and they could just carry on their lives together like they had hoped. 


End file.
